All's Fair In Love And War
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: Caitlyn's going crazy because there was no way Nate Gray could be seducing her. No way at all. Oneshot.


__  
__"Falling in love, just you and me. 'Till the end of time, 'till I'm on her mind, it'll happen."  
_ _

Something strange was happening to Caitlyn lately. She couldn't explain because it was impossible, right? Nate Gray was trying to seduce her. It seemed silly in her head so she knew that if she spoke it, it'd sound just plain ridiculous. Nate Gray was a rockstar for god's sake. Why else would he purposely wear her favorite cologne of his or almost kiss her whenever they hug though? She was just imagining things, right?

Caitlyn broke out of her trance and looked up at Brown as he explained how to read notes on a sheet of music. Caitlyn pursed her lips in boredom and thought more about her prediction. It was strange. She was pretty sure she was right, that he was seducing. But why? It made no sense but it was the only reasonable idea right now. She was confused and annoyed(all that cologne was really too much) and just plain tired. She hadn't been getting sleep lately, too obsessed over the stupidity of her idea.

She broke out her trance once again, feeling a hand crawling on the small of her back, the skin that was showing between her shirt and her skinny jeans. She looked at Nate, watching his blank face before looking at his arm that extended to the hand on her back. She was now sure. This was crazy. She was crazy. He was crazy.

Caitlyn tried to focus on Brown and his words but Nate's touch felt like it was burning a hole in her skin and electrifying her at the same time and it was completely distracting. She shivered as Nate leaned in close to grab the papers that were being handed around and his breath was hot on her neck. If he was seducing her, he was doing a damn good job. She frowned when he didn't even look at her once.

She was just being stupid. They were friends, best friends. She couldn't like him and he couldn't like her. They were just friends. And she was reading too much into everything. That was it. She looked at Nate to see him looking back at her, a crooked, sexy grin on his face and then his hand left her back and he turned to his paper, scribbling on it. Best friends. Just best friends. She was supposed to only like him as a best friend. Yet she felt like the 'seducing evidence'(or so she called it) was really getting to her. Just friends seemed disappointing, now that she thought about it. She didn't want to be just friends.

God, what was wrong with her? She was being weird. She couldn't like him and she didn't. She couldn't think about his curly hair that just begged to have her fingers run through it or his plump, pink lips that probably tasted like sugar...

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn!" She looked up into the eyes of her best friend, Nate and smiled wearily. He chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her UP. "You've been out of it lately. Are you okay?" Caitlyn nodded and suddenly got a whiff of his cologne. She frowned at him.

"Why do you wear that cologne?" Nate blinked for a few seconds before sniffing his shirt.

"I thought you loved it?" He asked, frowning deeply. Caitlyn looked at him, shrugging.

"I do, I just... You hate it." Nate looked at her blankly before rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, a nervous tick of his.

"Yeah, well... I gotta go." Nate went to walk away but stopped and turned, giving Caitlyn a small hug. As he pulled away, he put his lips dangerously close to hers, looking at them like they were a glass of water and he was really thirsty. Caitlyn's heart thumped in her ears and her stomach flipped and flopped around. Before he could lean in, Caitlyn turned and quickly sprinted away. She felt like her idea was in full force right now.

And she need to tell someone.

* * *

"So you think that he's seducing you?" Mitchie's expression showed Caitlyn what she already knew. She had lost all sanity she had in her body. She knew this But she needed a second opinion. And well, Tess was too busy with complimenting herself to even bother to listen. So Caitlyn turned to the second boy-smartest girl in camp. Mitchie.

Caitlyn stood up and paced around, slamming her hands against her thighs in frustration. "I know it's crazy and possibly the most stupidest idea I've ever had but it seems like the only explanation for all of this!" Caitlyn shouted the end. Mitchie got another 'are-you-crazy' look on her face and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Explanation for what?"

"Well, like, he always wear my favorite cologne of his and he always put his lips near mine just to pull away and he's always touching me and it seems like he's trying to get me to like him." Caitlyn finished a sigh and waited for Mitchie to laugh or to call her crazy but Mitchie cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"You know, that does sound possible." Caitlyn looked up, hopeful and smiled. Mitchie nodded, smiling too. "I mean, there's no other reason for that. He hates the cologne you love and we both know he's not one to touch a person regularly. I'd say that he's plotting for you to confess that you like him before he confesses that he likes you." Caitlyn nodded, taking this all in. She was right. She wasn't a paranoid, crazy person.

"The question is, do you like him?" Caitlyn almost choked on air. She sputtered and scoffed and rolled her eyes and chuckled nervously in response but Mitchie smirked. Darn Mitchie and her psychic abilities. Caitlyn was too stubborn to admit that she liked him but she could imply that she did, couldn't she?

"Well, let's just say that his plan's working." Caitlyn's cheeks were already a rosy red. Mitchie let out a loud 'Aw' and giggled. Actually giggled. Caitlyn grimaced. Giggling was so annoying. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Confront him, duh." The 'duh' wasn't necessary but Caitlyn let it go. She stood up confidently and smirked. "You're right!"

"When am I not?"

Caitlyn didn't answer that.

* * *

Nate Gray was lounging on a sun-chair, eyes hidden by sunglasses and shirtless when a very angry Caitlyn had found him. He hummed, his iPod's earbuds in his ears. Caitlyn glared at him, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, blocking the sun to getting to him. The rockstar opened his eyes and turned off his iPod, sitting up quickly.

"Hey, Caitlyn." He smiled hesitantly, noticing her angry demeanor. She was in no mood to joke around, he could tell. But the thing that worried him the most was what did he do to get her so pissed off? Could she... No. She couldn't, she hadn't found out. Impossible. He was probably accused of stealing her guitar.

"Nate." She hissed, glaring even more sharper, the daggers from her eyes piercing Nate's skin. He winced before standing up, smiling falsely.

"How's your day, um, going?" He moved out of her way but she turned to him, her eyes squinting in suspicion.

"Awesome, you know. I just found my best friend was _SEDUCING ME_." Damn. She found out. Nate sighed, biting his lip. She was a smart one, he should have remembered. But he was desperate for his plan to work. And now, how was he supposed to get out of this situation with his limbs still attached?

"Really?" He gasped, his hand on his chest. "And who would do such a thing?" Trying to amuse her, he put on a horrified expression. Caitlyn, however, was not amused in the least bit. She stepped towards him, poking his chest in anger. Nate winced at her nail scratching his chest.

"I have an idea, Nate. He's stupid, has curly hair and is standing before me." Nate, not in his right mind, looked around before pointing to himself. Caitlyn nodded, squinting her eyes and stepping closer. Nate gulped, looking around for a escape.

"Oh, um, what gives you that idea?"

"I don't know, Nate, why don't you tell me?" Nate gulped again, fearing for his life. She moved in closer and Nate backed up, trying to steady his breathing. He was gonna die a VIRGIN. Oh god.

"Um, what do you mean cause like, I'm confused?" Caitlyn's glare was gone and she moved her hand to his arm, digging her nails into Nate's arm.

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Um, um, um... Whatever." He asked, his voice straining from pain.

"'Whatever' isn't an answer."

"Yes, yes, yes. Okay? I did it! I seduced you." She let go and he whimpered like a child, holding in his arm. Nate sniffled before looking at Caitlyn again, frowning.

"That hurt!"

"You deserved it!" Nate stayed silent and she frowned at him, upset. "Why would you do that to me? Seducing me? You toyed with my feelings, Nate." Nate felt the guilt-covered knife plunge into his stomach. He just now realized that what he did was wrong. And she smirked, a smirk that could easily top Shane's daily ones and then she leaned in close, her hand on his chest. What was happening? This seemed like a dream. A very, very sexy dream. "Now it's time that we level the playing field."

And she was gone, leaving a wide-eyed, bruised Nate behind.

Wondering what the HELL just happened.

* * *

"Dude, have you seen that crazy chick today? Smoking."

"Caitlyn, that hot dancer, she's wearing this tiny, barely there thing. it's hot."

"Gellar is looking hot today. Hotter than Tess, easily."

Nate awkwardly walked by the group of first-years, frowning angrily at their gossip. He'd been hearing this news all day and it was making him really uneasy. She said leveling the playing field and the game was getting each other to fall for the other. So did that mean...? No. No. she would never do that. He was hot and sexy and a stud. She was beautiful, in that pure way. She would never try and make herself become sexy.

But then again... she was conniving and evil and she was stubborn and always got her way. There was a chance she'd make him crawl to her on his hands and feet, wearing a dress and heels. Oh god, what did he get himself into?

The nervous, almost terrified rockstar walked into the Mess Hall, getting into the line behind Shane and Sander. The curly-haired boy watched them talk excitedly and leaned in closely, listening in.

"Dude, Caitlyn's looking hot today. Just like, this hot little outfit. And her hair's straightened. Straightened, man." Sander grinned and winked at Shane and Shane laughed, grabbing some Mac & Cheese and Nate did too, his grip on the spoon too tense. Shane shrugged, looking around.

"I haven't seen her today. You're the first one to tell me what she's wearing. Man, if I wasn't taken." Nate's jaw clenched angrily. "Oh, hey man!" Shane's hand clamped down on Nate's shoulder and the younger boy harshly shrugged it off and shoved past the boys, keeping his jaw clenched. Shane watched for a minute before grinning at Sander, pulling a five dollar bill. "Easiest five bucks I ever made, man." Sander nodded as he pulled out his.

"She's a evil little thing, doing that to him."

"But we get five dollars out of it. Win-win, my man." And then they went to their table. Nate sat down next to Barron, eating silently and slowly, nervous that Caitlyn would strut in here. And that she did. The whole hall went silent and Caitlyn strutted in, her black skinny jeans clinging to her hips and her torso covered with a plaid corset top. On her feet were black stilettos and her chestnut hair flowed down over her chest, the straightness making it seem endless. Nate was mesmerized and his mouth went dry as catcalls and whistles broke out.

Caitlyn smirked, her plump, dark pink lips curling up. And then her eyes set on Nate who looked positively horrified. Did she really look that bad? Then she smirked wider. Of course she didn't. She looked sexy and he was terrified that he would crack first. Of course he would. Caitlyn walked toward him and Nate squirmed in his seat, watching her, licking his lips.

"Hey Nate." She smiled sweetly at him, flipping her hair expertly. Nate stared for a few moments before blinking and looking away, pretending that she wasn't sexy. He grinned crookedly.

"Hey, Cait."

"So how's it going?" He stared at her, frowning before sighing and looking away.

"It's going... good."

"Great!" Then she sat next Barron and starting to talk to him. Nate watched in shock and jealousy, his eyes narrowing at Barron's hand when it moved onto Caitlyn's jean-clad thighs. The curly-haired boy tried to steady his breathing when Caitlyn's hand moved to Barron's arm. His hands were now clenched into tight fists. Caitlyn glanced at Nate, daring him to do something before she leaned in, her eyes locking onto Barron's lips. In a fit of rage, Nate jumped up, his chair flying backward. He maneuvered around the table, grabbing Caitlyn by her arm and moving tward the Mess Hall's doors, shoving them open as they stepped out into the fresh, summer air. She shrugged her arm out of Nate's grip and glared.

"What's your problem, Gray?" Nate scoffed angrily, rolling his eyes and gesturing towards the Mess Hall.

"My problem? My problem was that you were about to jump Barron's bones in there if I didn't stop you." Caitlyn made a face before shrugging and throwing her arms in the air.

"Why do you think I wore this today, Nate?" He said nothing. "I want you to kiss me! I want you to stop being such a coward when it comes to me. You SEDUCED me but when it comes to actually getting me, you chicken out!" Nate said nothing, staring. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and shook her head softly, upset. "You're a chicken. You have no problem writing songs about wanting girls and loving them but it comes to telling them, you back out."

Nate stared before grabbing her arm, pulling her flush against his chest. "I tricked you to like me because I didn't want to ask you to be my girlfriend to find out you didn't feel the same way."

"Coward-"

"Let me finish." He hissed seriously. Caitlyn looked down, signaling that he could. "And then I didn't know if it worked so I kept silent, trying to get you to tell me, show me. You never did."

"Did you ever think that maybe I was confused by my sudden feelings?"

"Well, no-"

"Exactly." And with that, she walked into the Mess Hall, ignoring the crowd that scattered from the entrance. She was angry. He still couldn't tell his real feelings without blaming it on the fact that she doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve. She vaguely heard footsteps before someone spun her around and crashed their lips on hers. Her head exploded into fireworks and her stomach was flipping many times. She pulled away for air after a few seconds, staring at Nate in awe.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, leaning toward her lips, moving her hair behind her ears before kissing her more passionately and softer. He pulled away first that time and watched her, waiting for a response.

"Took you long enough, Gray."

**That was long. xD**

**I was gonna do a story about Naitlyn's firsts and all that but I couldn't find the groove. I couldn't start it off right or figure out what would happened.**

**So I ditched that idea. So yeah, I'm not sure where this came from but it just begged me to write it. And of course, the lovely crazinessgirl3 beta'd this.**

**Then again, all she says is 'PERFECT! GREAT, JUST GREAT' Not much help. :P**

**Anyway, review and btw, I'm working on Mistakes right now.**

**:)  
**


End file.
